Loving you
by Seishuku Arashi
Summary: Both trapped by lust... Why did you leave me? he snapped as he held onto her wrist. Why do you hate me? she retorted... She wants out, he won't let her, so she leaves but what happens when she finds out theres a...
1. Chapter 1

He continued signing documents and contracts as though nothing was wrong, as though she wasn't even there.

"I SAID I WANT A DIVORCE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't take it anymore.

The lies…

The deceit…

Why did he marry her in the first place? To cause her pain? To make her life miserable? For revenge? Maybe all of the above?

He glanced at her once.

"No" he said curtly and continued.

"Do you love to hurt me? Do you love to see me in pain?" she whispered fiercely.

"You're mine." he replied.

He was calm on the outside but his heart was racing, he was amazed by the fact she couldn't hear it. It might seem as though he didn't care but the fact was that he loved her dearly…but just couldn't say it…

So he might be _a bit_ possessive…she was his by marriage and he had the right to be… she accused him of _infidelity_! He saw her with _that guy! _

"Do you hate me that much?" tears streamed down her face "I thought you cared…I thought you--"

In an instance he was out of his chair, lips crushing against hers….

The kiss was fierce, passionate and as always…..made her weak to the knees…she moaned…

_God, curse hormones, curse desire- but above all curse love! _She thought as he ravished her lips and she shamelessly responded.

"You want me" he whispered in her ears as he kissed her eyes, ears, lips, neck, shoulder, breast….

One minute they were- she was- arguing and the next---she found herself naked beneath him on the couch in his office.

"Touch me- I know you want to" he slurred in her ears, guiding her hands across his chest…lower….and lower…..to where his aroused member pressed against her…..

She gasped.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked as he fully slipped off his pants and shirt… "Do you see what you do to me my dear wifey?" he questioned, now lying on top of her with all his male glory---

"No…I don't want you to---ST--!" she screamed unable to finish her sentence as he mercilessly suckled her breast whilst rubbing the other aroused nipple…

"Tell me you don't want this…" he whispered softly as his head bent lower, kissing the small area between her breast causing her to shiver whilst his hands caressed her thighs moving to her middle section…

"Tell me…" he said as he glided his finger into her—she was wet—

"Tell me!" he demanded as he continued to tantalize her with his finger---going in and out—in and out---her back arched forward---

"I--" _oh god_, her body was _so traitorous_…

"Tell me darling…." He said---continuing to trust his finger in and out of her--- "Tell me and I'll release you of your _aching desire_…"

"I--" _curses!_ _Oh god, she was going to explode…- _"I--"

"You?" he asked as he stared into her eyes, pausing as he slipped his finger out of her—

"I don--"

"You…?" he asked again as he pushed his finger into her with one long thrust…

"I WANT YOU!" she screamed as her body arched forward---pulling him closer…

"I know you do _darling_" he grinned as he slowly pulled his finger out of her again, moving back up, leaving gentle kisses which felt like they were leaving hot searing marks…

He suckled her neck as he played with her aroused nipple…

"Please…" she begged shamelessly, she needed release from this torture and she needed it _now_!

"_Why_, of course _sweetheart_" he said as his grin widened and he entered her fast and swiftly—

He covered her mouth with his before she screamed out in pleasure---_they did have company downstairs._

It was orgasm after orgasm for both of them—

H enjoyed—no, _loved_—to pleasure her with her every needs and desire---

It was like winning a grand prize.

As they went for round five and he thrust into her for the final time, he fell tiredly on her, his head between her breasts.

They laid their for hours unable to move, as always, they made wild passionate love—

_She was his little minx_.

He heard her panting go back to normal and was sure she was asleep.

After a few minutes he got up, making love to her over and over again had tired him out mercilessly, putting on his rumpled suit and grabbing a robe from his office washroom he wrapped it around her.

Hoisting her, he opened his door and entered the hallway, walking casually down the corridor as though the site they created was….natural…perhaps and everyday happening?

Judith, his maid before he was even born, saw him and blushed furiously as she walked towards them.

"Sir---Oh my! You have company downstairs and and---they----um---," he grinned as her face reddened more.

"Tell them I have---other plans to deal with---I'll see them tomorrow morning--- at breakfast perhaps" he said.

"But---"

"At breakfast Judith, my wife is more important and the meeting can wait, _she needs tending to_" with that said he walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

.

Judith hurried into the dinning room still blushing heavily.

It was a shame, she thought, the chef did a wonderful job---the food would be wasted—unless the mistress is intending to give it to the orphanage again, she adored the young mistress, quite the charmer and very kind hearted.

"I'm sorry Madam, Sir, Miss, but _he_ will not be joinging you today" said Judith, trying to calm down at the site that she still saw in her mind.

"And why not?" asked Fredrick noticing the fading blush on her face.

"Well---he's---um---and---well—oh my--- he--- his wife and um---,"

"Oh?" gestured Merlyn as she raised a brow…

"He said his wife is more important at the moment and um it could wait till morning since she um needs some _tending_ to…" she said hurriedly and left.

Laughing, the couple failed to notice their daughter clenching and unclenching her hands angrily.

* * *

.

He laid her gently down on their bed, watching ravenously as the robe slipped off of her revealing her delectable body.

Moving on top of her, he kissed her shoulders, and going lower began suckling her breast, her back moved towards his motions.

In a few more minutes, eyes still closed, her hands were rummaging through his black locks as he entered her over and over again.

_They might be tired, but they still had a bit of energy left._

_This is all we have in common_, she thought as she fell asleep that evening, _the desire to fuck each others brains out like wild possessed animals, day and night._

In the middle of the night he tightened his hold around her waist.

"You're mine…" he whispered in her ears as he kissed her neck "And I'll never let you go because….I love you" he said before falling asleep.

* * *

.

He sighed as he came out of the bathroom that morning, watching her sleeping form, he loved her so much but he wouldn't allow her to hurt him again, he didn't trust her, he couldn't after what she had done to him, and on their anniversary no less?

He quickly scribbled a note after dressing and placed it on their bed as he left… Duty calls.

* * *

.

She awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and looked at her nightstand clock for the time.

It was 12:25pm.

Fuck.

So much for having a divorce, right there-right then.

Looking around the room she noticed a food tray, thanks to Judith she was sure. As she was about to get up she noticed a note on the spot he once lay.

_Darling,_

_I had a meeting to attend, had a pleasant night I assume? Don't wait up, I'll be home late but feel free to wait…for another round. We need to talk._

_Will be thinking of your body beneath mines._

_Talking always ends up with us having sex_, she thought, _so does arguing, watching movies, eating ice-cream, drinking, partying_….

_If he's going to keep stalling I'll just take matters into my own hands_, she thought as she got out of bed.

After taking a bath, dressing and eating breakfast……and…..lunch, she pulled out a suit case from underneath the bed.

_I'm leaving._

_I'm actually going to do this._

Placing the note she had wrote since the day she planned to walk out of his life, in his office, she called a cab after bidding goodbye to Judith and the rest of the household servants, who promised her they would tell the children at the orphanage she said bye and carry treats for them at least twice a week.

_They think I'm going on a tour,_ she sighed, _I'll miss them_...

As the airplane took off she stared through the window, she had now left his home….and his life….forever.

_Or so she thought_.

* * *

_Oh nuts...another story o.o Don't worry people I haven't given up on the others!_

_**Please be lenient with me and review?**_

**_O!! I can't believe i actually wrote that!! - Bl_****_ushes furiously -0O!_**

I take long to update but it all depends on my mood and the responces i get for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

"How---?" was all she could mutter as he dragged her across the airport.

People were staring at them, but he didn't care.

_He doesn't care about anything…besides his work and…his libido_; she thought as she hung her head low, and to think she was almost free too!

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away Usagi?" Mamoru asked as they entered his car.

"It was worth a shot" she sneered.

"We'll it doesn't seem like you know me well, now does it _darling_?" he more stated than asked as he rubbed his leg suggestingly against hers.

She could already feel her body heating up.

"It's not like if I could…" she mumbled as she turned her head to stare out the window. "Where are we going Chiba?"

"We are going home, the jet is waiting" he sighed as he closed his eyes.

After a few measly minutes they had arrived at his private airport, and taking precaution, he held onto her hand in case she tried to get away.

"Let go of me" she snapped as his grip on her waist tightened.

They were seated in the airplane lounge, miles above land.

"Why did you try to run?" he asked huskily as he nibbled on her neck.

"Don't" she said, eyes widening in fear…in fear of what may happen if he continued…

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

In a few seconds she was underneath him on the couch.

"Why?" he asked playing with her now aroused nipple.

"To be free" she snapped.

"Free? Is that why you asked me for a divorce? To run to your lover boy _again_?" he was upset.

_Few_ dared to make him upset.

"Maybe" she whispered fiercely, eyes already blury, but not a tear drop would fall. She wouldn't make it so.

She knew her answer would provoke him, _she knew_…but she didn't care _anymore_.

"I'll make you forget him, I'll wash his presence off you, _you are mine_, _and mine__ only_"

* * *

She woke up, panting, sweating…and scared.

_It's just a dream._

_Just a dream._

_Just a dream._

_First day in a new country and I'm already having nightmares about him._

_This is North America, he's in Tokyo, Japan, _she reminded herself.

She was taking a fresh start, from the fame, the drama and that entire heart ache.

She had a new name.

Already made new friends.

All she had to do was…

Get a job.

* * *

"Where the hell is Usagi?" he demanded as he entered the kitchen.

"Didn't you know? She went on a tour." asked a puzzled Judith.

"Judith what nonsense are you telling me?" he yelled.

The mansion was quiet; the servants didn't dare go near the kitchen in fear of his wrath.

"Mamoru Darien Endymion Chiba! How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice young man" retorted Judith "I raised you like my own child and this is what I get in return?"

Mamoru blinked "Um…I'm sorry Judith, but where is Usagi?"

"She said she was going on a tour."

"Judith, Usagi doesn't have any tour booked for this year---I cleared them" he whispered.

"What?"

"We were planning to fix our relationship, it has been ---rocky lately….and I—we cleared them all."

"I---I didn't know" said a bewildered woman.

He looked at her for one more moment before stalking off.

* * *

"Name?" asked the board.

"Serenity Crescent"

"Age?"

"22"

"You are quite young, subjects?"

"English A & B, Social Studies, Geography, Mathematics, Accounts, Business, Information Technology, Spanish and Italian"

"So many?" asked the grey haired professor wearing the glasses.

"Yes"

"Majoring in?"

"History, Geography, Mathematics, Accounts and Social Studies"

"Subject most interested in teaching?"

"History"

"Résumé?"

"Secretary received it"

"Well, Ms. Crescent you more than fit the credentials, when can you begin?" asked a woman, she looked in her middle twenties perhaps.

"Monday"

"Well, since it is Saturday I am not surprised" smiled the grey haired professor.

_Serenity_ let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding till then.

"Thank you, I'll do my best"

"You better" said a voice at the end of the table.

The voice sounded harsh and cold, she took a good look at the person and nearly gasped in shock. She could see he was almost in the same predicament.

_No, it couldn't be him_, she thought, _he's like…where was the kindness she used to know?_

"I'll…I'll be here bright and early Monday morning….goodbye!" eyes widened, she walked hastily out of the room.

* * *

"Excuse me" whispered the man at the end of the table and he hurriedly went after _Serenity._

_It couldn't be her_, he thought as he fastened his pace.

* * *

"What's wrong Mamoru dear?" questioned Merlyn as she saw his puzzled expression.

"And where is Usagi?" asked her husband.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm bidding you goodbye now, because I'm afraid certain tasks came up, I apologize"

"It's fine, we had a wonderful stay, goodbye"

"Goodbye"

* * *

As soon as she began turning the corner towards the car park someone grabbed her by her left arm.

"Usagi?"

* * *

Mamoru slammed the door of his office, _how could she do this to him?_

He began to pace.

_He gave her money---_

_He bought the fanciest clothes around the world for her---_

_He went to parties, heck he even hosted parties for her! And he was anti-social!_

_He was loyal, even though people may say and think different—_

_How could she do this to him!!? _

_Of all the---_

Before he could finish his statement something caught his eyes.

It was a letter---and he could easily tell it was her handwriting.

He picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Husband of Mines,_

_You have stalled, played with my mind, messed with my career and caused me so much pain. Well now your dear wife has taken this situation into her own hands. I may love you, but that doesn't mean I don't hate you._

_How does it feel? Knowing you'll never see me again? Knowing I won't be there for you to fuck with? Knowing I won't be there when you awake? Sucks, huh? Well frankly I don't think I care anymore. I think I stopped caring a long time ago._

_You're an arrogant two timing no good son of a bitch who's so stuck up on work and his libido; he doesn't give a fuck about his wife!_

_I bid you adieu._

_Your wife,_

_Usagi._

_By the way, feel free to gallivant with a mistress to please your needs, I'll probably be doing the same with someone too..._

Crunching the paper within his hand, he walked over to the fireplace, lit the fire and threw it in.

He watched as it began to burn.

_I'll give her a week to clear her mind, if she's not back by that time, I'll search for her and I will find her, _he thought as pieces of ashes fell.

* * *

"Is it really you Usagi?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

"D—Di—Diamond" she cried as she hugged him.

It had been years since they last saw each other.

They had known each other since they were mere toddlers, but sadly his father had gotten a better job, in a better country.

She could remember that awful night clearly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ha-ha Diamond, that's so funny I forgot when to laugh" she said sarcastically as they lay on the ground on the top of the building, a blanket covering them as they watched the stars._

"_Usagi…I'm not joking its true"_

_He had said it with so much calmness, and his voice…she could tell he was serious, immediately her heart began beating faster._

"_No! You can't leave me" _

_Tears immediately began falling down her cheeks like waterfall._

"_I—I don't want to, but I have to" he held her in his arms, shaking her to and fro—to and fro…_

"_But but---who will I play with? Who'll make me feel better when I'm sick? Who'll make me laugh? Who'll---,"_

"_Usagi I'm not dieing you know" he joked, but she could have barely managed a weak smile._

"_I—I know but but---Please don't leave!"_

"_I'm sorry Usagi--- maybe I shouldn't stay over tonight" he suggested._

"_NO! DON'T GO!" she screamed holding him closer, her eyes were blurry._

"_Alright, I won't"_

_That night they had slept in each others arms. Sound asleep._

"_Its time to go son" Millardo said as Diamond came down stairs with Usagi._

"_But—," _

"_We have to go son, your mom's in the car"_

"_Give me a second with Usagi please?" he begged._

"_Of course son" _

_He had dragged her upstairs and locked the door._

_As he looked into her eyes, his heart broke._

"_Usa—," he began._

"_It's Okay, we'll see each other some day, right?" she said, as though she knew it was going to happen._

"_Usa—,"_

"_I'll miss you, I—I want you to have my ring" she smiled sheepishly as she handed it out to him._

"_I'll treasure it—I want you to have mines" he said giving her his._

_The rings were friendship rings they had won at a carnival. Both had a silver moon and star, the only difference was that his was a dark silver while hers was a shining white silver._

"_I'll keep it safe."_

"_SON, we have to go!' yelled Millardo form downstairs._

"_Usagi?" he began, "I love you" _

_And with that said he kissed her soundly upon her lips._

_She was stunned, it was sweet and nice…her first kiss._

"_I—I love you too" she replied shakily._

"_Goodbye Usagi" he said._

"_Goodbye" she whispered as he walked out of the door, out of her life._

_She watched through the window as the car drove away, tears shamelessly falling._

"_Goodbye…" _

_At the age of thirteen Usgai had said goodby to her best friend. A guy only four months older than her._

_**End of Flashback**_

She didn't know how it happened because all she felt was his lips upon hers.

And she responded.

It was sweet as always but…

* * *

_**Authours note (Read please! I know its long, its about my thanks and questions asked, explaination for a few stuff...)**_

_Thanks for the reviews : chocodips, Shurudra, natty, babyonyee, Kel-Vampyre, superkawaiifoxy, whiterose1491, michelle, A fan, BonitaChickia, STARaiders61, flameblessed, LiLxA, babylove.KLG, Moon Star, Hit or Miss, Angelica, marta, ZOey89, starangel07, iluvboys, Tiffany, manga girl234, xbabyaznx, BlueFairy61, blackaces924, angelica, cosmoscrystal96, Sam Kumichiro  
, xxlilaznchckxx, smile for me and vanilfrappe!!_

_And thank you especially to Hit and Miss and smile for me, I'm tyring really hard to improve my english I think Hit and Miss boost my ego -blushes- lol! But that doesn't mean i like critiques o.o_

_And smile for me, she's not a singer...she's an artist and a violinist, she was a singer though, after I finish writing this story, you'll see why, "On the road to loving you" is a story of what happened before all the drama But I'm just thinking about it, would anyone like me to do it?_

_And yes the daughter did have something to do with it, don't worry you'll know who she is in the next chapter, just think which chick tried to get Darien/Mamoru away form Usagi/Serena and brainwashed him?!_

_Oh and for those who (i doubt their is anyone) didn't figure it out , Usgai is Serenity aka Serena._

_It does take place in the present! I think someone asked me that..._

_Also i kept it a secret cause i know it would keep you guys in suspense, really, think about it! I was thinking of putting their names in their somewhere haha!_

_And I know it's sad he doesn't get to show Usagi/Serena his feelings! _

_Don't worry any mystery will be figured out in time...and I'm working on my description...also why he's so cold towards her will be known in a later chapter! Sorry for errors!_

_P:S: Be honest! how many of you thought he actually caught her? lol_


	3. Chapter 3

But it was wrong.

He sensed her discomfort, and was perplexed until he saw the scintillating gold and diamond ring on her marriage finger, which idiot could have missed it? The diamond was huge, _he__ must really love her_, he thought.

"When were you going to tell me that you're married?" he said harshly, _how could he not? The only person that ever said those three little words, the only person he ever cared about…was married._

"Diamond…"

* * *

He was calm. He had to remain calm…

"What do you want?" he snapped as he stared at the woman in front of him "You were supposed to leave with your parents remember."

"Oh I thought I might stay a while" she slurred "Where's your dear wife?"

Mamoru watched her. Lying on their bed, hardly in anything at all but a negligee covering her body, was his father's friend's daughter.

* * *

Serenity grabbed his arm as he was about to walk away "Please…don't go"

Staring down at her, he became upset with himself, how _could he talk to her like that?_ Even though she was married and he felt betrayed in some eerie way they were still friends. Friends…it would have to do.

"I—I won't…"

Before he knew what hit him she was in his arms, hugging him…crying?

* * *

Mamoru sat down in the chair facing the garden. _Her garden_. His life couldn't possibly get any worst, could it?

"Awe babe, what's wrong?" she said laughing gaily as she walked seductively towards him.

"If you move one step further—," he began clenching his fist.

"Oops" she smirked as her robe fell to the floor…

He closed his eyes. _God must really hate me, _he thought.

* * *

Back against the concrete wall he was becoming heated by their embrace. He missed her so much it terrified him to think of the years apart…

"What's wrong? And why do you go by the name Serenity?"

"Diamond can--- can you take me home? My car is around the corner—I promise I'll explain everything---just…take me to my apartment."

He could spot his black convertible from where he stood, he wouldn't mind leaving it their…for her. "What color is your car?"

"Silver, it's a silver BMW…"

Hoisting her in his arms he began walking towards the car.

"Where do you live?"

"Do you know that hotel on 44th Street_? Rosa bianca?_" she whispered as she tightened her hold upon him.

"Yes…yes, I do" he nodded.

"DK?"

"Hmm?"

"I—I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too Usa." kissing her on her forehead he laid her in the back seat of the car and then entered the front seat.

* * *

Taking this as her chance she quickly sat on his lap.

_Snap, snap, snap._

"What the---," before he could have said anything else she silenced him with the most revolting kiss he ever had.

_Snap, snap, snap._

_He had enough._

Immediately he pushed her off his lap. "GET OUT!"

"But---,"

Before she could utter one more word he had grabbed her by her arm, hurting her, and started to drag her out of his room.

It was embarrassing, the maids stared at her in amazement, she was naked…but she had to go proud. Hoisting her head up she smirked as he pushed her into her room.

"I want you out in fifteen minutes max, and if you aren't out by then, I'm calling security." He turned around slamming the door with a loud bang.

Mamoru could hear her laugh as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

"Are you ready to explain Usa?" he asked, his voice now gentle…and kind.

She nodded as he motioned for her to sit; coffee was on the table in the middle of her living room.

"He cheated on me, he lied to me…and he doesn't love me." She whispered silently.

He was taken aback. _How could anyone not love her?_

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault now is it?" she smiled at him; he knew it was forged but it was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"Why did you change your name?"

"I wanted to start over—he didn't want to give me a divorce…" she sighed as familiar words entered her mind.

_Be with the one that loves you, not the one that you love who doesn't love you back._

She couldn't remember where she had heard those words but it made sense. She now understood. Maybe it was her stubbornness, her lack of responsibility…maybe…just maybe…she should have paid attention to the person who had said that to her. It would have made a major difference in her life today…

"So you ran?" he questioned, playing with her hair as she now lay in his lap.

"It was cowardly of me…"

"But if you didn't…you wouldn't have met with me again now would u?"

"For that…I'm happy" she smiled.

"Where did you get the money for this place?" he questioned.

"I was planning to get away---three months ago…but I finally got the courage…if that word can be used in my situation…"

"It can."

"With the money he gave me and the money I earned I had opened an account…I use that now."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes, it is, only I know about the account…it has a total of four million dollars, it should last me a long time."

"It shall Usa, It shall"

* * *

"Which one do you want me to post Miss?" he asked as he laid out the pictures for her to view.

"Discard these, Post these." She pointed out.

"Ok ma'am"

"I can't wait for this to hit the streets tomorrow." She laughed as she began walking away, tearing the discarded pictures into tiny pieces. On her drive home, she scattered the pieces along Tokyo's many streets.

* * *

"I miss this." he told her as they gazed at the stars, a large blanket covering both of them, he held her close.

"Me too DK, me too" she yawned.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." he said as he began standing up.

"Okay." she smiled sheepishly as she held out her hands for him to hoist her, the way a child would to a mother or father.

"Don't get used to this." He smiled as he tucked her into bed and was about to go when she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me?" she asked sleepily.

"Are you sure?"

"Like old times?"

"Like old times." Diamond smiled as he lay next to her, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

She could smell the fragrance of food as her nose perked up. He had woken up early as usual, she giggled as she ran outside.

"Food!" she squealed as she sat down.

"Ah, I knew it would work, same ole' Usa" he laughed as he watched her naturally munching down her food, he continued to read.

"What'cha reading partna?"

"Nun really sweet heart" he said in a similar country accent.

"Let me see!" she said moving closer to him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I know that look and I surrender Usa!" he said opening the paper as wide as possible, enabling her to see…

Her face became pale.

"Usa?"

"Ye-yes?" she stammered.

"What's wrong?"

"Read it and you'll see" she sighed.

"Ok…" he said puzzled, _"__Billionaire Company owner Mamoru Chiba caught cheating__… As you can see in the photo Chiba was caught by a paparazzi at 9 pm last night cheating on his wife, the famous violin artist, Usa—" _his mouth formed an "o"

"Usa?"

"Continue…" she whispered.

"Are—are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes"

"—_Violin artist Usagi Chiba, who has suddenly disappeared, one more shocking news to add, the lady in the photo is the daughter of the famous owner of "Computer World Enterprise" which had just merged with Chiba Enterprises, what could this mean for his marriage? And what about the merger?—Published by Carl Darwin—edited by Jamal Fredrick."_

As he looked away from the picture he was amazed to see her smirking.

"He just made my life easier, if he can forget me that fast, I'll forget him too."

"Usa…"

"Can you throw that out for me?" she smiled up at him, it was hard to tell if she as faking it or if it was authentic.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm grand, couldn't have been better, show me around DK? I've hardly had time to look around." She said as she got up, heading to her bedroom to change.

* * *

He felt like screaming. He felt like raging…but most of all, he felt like tearing that bitch limb from limb.

Suddenly someone burst through the front door. It was Motoki. Thank god, because if it was anyone else, now was not the time.

"Mamoru buddy you're in it now." He said as he sat on the office chair.

"Have you received any calls from _them_?"

"Yeah, they said they're sorry and they know it's their daughter's fault, kinda weird, which parents won't stick up for their kid?"

"Well if you had a two-timing bitch as a daughter you would do the same." He snapped.

He knew she was up to something, had known since he left her laughing, why hadn't he stayed and questioned her? Usagi would surely see that and it would create more devastation on their ailing relationship. He would make her pay for her deceitfulness, she might be a beauty he'll admit---but above all that Beryl was a witch.

What was it they say?

Ah yes, _beauty does not lie on the outside, beauty lies within._

He had had the audacity to think she was sweet too.

_Never judge a book by its cover_.

Above all the mayhem, one person kept impending his mind.

* * *

_♥♥Authors thx and notes and explanations for stuff…ha♥♥_

_Thx for the reviews!: blackaces924, Shana_, _starangel07, sailor lunakitty, serenity11287, babyonyee, Shanz, BonitaChickia, Silver Moon Goddess1, icyblossom3, Kel-Vampyre, kim, smile for me, mystic soilder, hit60, A fan,Tom riddle's reluctant bride, babe galanime, Midnitestar171, IndulgentWriter, ANON & iluvboys._

_Shana I think u misinterpreted me . She is terrified of the "effect" he has on her...not necessarily him. And I know it's stubborn of me but I will not use a beta reader. I use fanfiction for people to tell me about my errors and mistakes so that I can at least try and perfect it as much as I can. Btw what exactly does a beta reader do? ♥blushes♥_

_Thank you VERY much for pointing out my errors, if you happen to look at the story again you would notice I changed them. The last chapter was a bit rushed, couldn't re-check because mom didn't want me to go on till exams were over. _

_I am trying to send out as many chapters as possible because I won't be near a computer from July 20 till September. _

_As you said in your review: You're is essentially --__is that statement right? Doesn't it mean "You are is essentially?" o.o I know I know, no one's perfect right?_

_BonitaChickia I also can't wait for what my crazy mind has in store for this story!_

_Iluvboys I have no idea when I'll update the promise but I'll try! Glad u like it!_

_ANON I will try my best to get more detail and paragraphs and ty for telling me they aren't well---ehem great?_

_I'm sorry for any errors! But please point them out, just don't be harsh, I cry easily o.o_

_Chao till next time! ♥I type long notes don't I?_ _♥ _


	4. Chapter 4

I can't keep her.

I shouldn't.

I can't.

These were the thoughts running through Serenity's mind as she sat against her toilet seat, tears running down her eyes. She didn't want a reminder of the man she loved, of the man whom she believed had broken her to the point that at some moments the thought of suicide would seem so comforting. She knew that she shouldn't. It would bring her….so much pain…But could she kill _her_ child? Could she really?

This was the state that Diamond had found her in, he had became worried after banging on her door for so long...and…the pregnancy test said it all.

"Serena?" he whispered, "Serena, look at me, everything's going to be okay, okay?" he said, placing a finger on her chin and lifting it upwards to stare into her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here for you." He said smiling.

This had happened two weeks ago.

She had arrived in North America almost a month ago. Settling in quite easily, making new friends, doing things that would've surely gotten her in trouble. But she knew that there was no way anyone could find her, her stepbrother had ensured that.

_***Flashback ***_

"What did you think you were doing?" Asked Jadeite, sitting in her chair.

"How did you---,"

"You left trails; I am the best after all. Why'd you leave?"

And thus she had began unraveling her tale to him, and he had nodded, like the loving brother he had tried to be, though she knew, and he knew, that he did not love her in such a way. He had told her so himself. His love for her stemmed from something deeper, something she at one time, would have returned.

"I'll…ensure that you aren't found, okay?" He had whispered in her ears. "He won't ever find you. He won't ever hurt you again" with that said, he placed a chaste kiss upon her pink lips.

"Thank…you" she replied.

_***End Flashback* **_

She trusted her step brother. He had never let her down before, and she knew he wouldn't start now.

"Serenity Crescent?" asked a lady in a nurse's uniform.

"Ye…es?" She asked, her voice trembling, was it her turn already?

"Follow me."

Sighing, she got up, rubbing her tummy. She wouldn't keep them. She'd end their lives, right there, right now.

She'd start anew.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

**_Thank you for the reviews: supersaiyanx, Moonvia993, kaikura, ray85, serenity, Silver Moon Goddess1, Eva, Iluvboys, starangel07, blackacess, Victoria, BonitaChikia (Oh man, you must be upset! Lol I hope you still like this story), MilasKovich, A fan, babyonyee, silvermoon8573, Shanz, Maggie, sousie, SailorEarth87, Red-Smartiez, Lady Razeli, Rissa, Chrissieinuel, EndymionxSerenity4Ever, SilverSerenity, firegoddess372, rosebudjamie, natty, Megan Consoer, K. Le-i-gh.B, starry3y3dangel, fftamfan, Olivia, wiccariangoddessofthemoon and lastly mangamania._**

**_Lol, I really need to thank you guys sincerely, for I was very close to deleting the account. But after re-reading some reviews I found myself saying, though its been very long, which I am extremely sorry for, you guys did like the story. _**

**_I wont make excusses for myself and I know this chapter was very short, but I have free time now and hopefully will update by tomorrow or sooner._**

**_Please review and give me your views._**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?"

"It appears as though she disappeared off the face of the earth" Jadeite smiled, "You know my sis, won't ever be found unless she lets you."

"I know you know where she is," snarled Darien, "I'll give you whatever amount you demand, just _tell me_. It has been a while, I'm worried about her."

"Oh Darien, don't _you_ know me better than that? Why would I tell you of all persons? _Mhmm_?" Jadeite smirked, the feeling of a bit of power of the man before him was the best feeling he had had in years.

"Jadeite, I'm asking nicely."

"Do you honestly think that a measly threat can make me tell you? Why would I tell the man who stole my one true love from me where she is?' laughing, Jadeite watched as anger flashed in Darien's eyes, a feeling of utter delight taking over him, "I want to see you suffer. I want you to feel the anguish and pain I had felt, that I had gone through. I want to see you broken to the point that you know longer have the will to live."

"And you honestly think she has that affect on me?" Darien smiled at the man before him, two can play this game. He knew of the love Jadeite had held for his adopted sister. He knew that if he hadn't intervened with their relationship, Usagi would might as well been his. But he was a business man, this man would not see his pain, he would ensure it.

"Whatever you say, oh well, I guess that is all, see you soon Darien" Jadeite walked over to the door and paused before exiting, "Shame _I_ was the last one in this room to _taste her_, how _desirable _she is." Smirking, he exited the room feeling the most satisfying pleasure as he heard the man scream in rage. Yes, he would suffer as Jadeite did, but unlike him, Darien was so addicted he'd loose himself within moments, that was what one got when forbidden fruit was tasted. So pleasing, yet so very destructible.

* * *

Diamond stared at Serena's appointment book in horror, never in his life would he have expected her to do this to a human being, no matter whom they reminded her of.

He had wondered why she was absent at school that day, no matter what, she'd always made it to school. He knew her; she had matured from when she was younger. Still clumsy, but not as much as she had been in the years he had known her, she had wisdom in her eyes, wisdom far beyond his standards.

But apparently that wisdom did not apply to her decision to abort the child within her.

Didn't she know that he would support her? That he would help her through whatever obstacle she faced. He didn't mind, he would've raised the child with her. He would've been….could've been…the father figure the child would be in need of.

Quickly grabbing his keys, he drove to Saint Peter's Hospital as quickly as he could. Would he make it in time?

Apparently not, he thought as he watched her walk out the hospital, tears running down her cheeks, quickly, he made his way over to her, surprise evident in her face as his gaze collided with hers.

"Usagi…what have you _done_?" he asked, pain causing his face to contort.

"I…it was…necessary…" she said, hiding her face from his view, too ashamed to look at Diamond, fearing the shame that she knew would be evident in his eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

Notes:

_**Thanks for the reviews: Milaskovich, Olivia, rosebudjamie, MoonlightSonata87, Contessa Gisella and Lady Razeli!**_

_**I'm sorry about the confusion MoonlightSonata87, I've been meaning to fuse the scenes in Chapter 3..however…well….hehehe…sorry!**_

_**LOL! WOW! I actually have old reviewers... that IS so...amazing lol!!!**_

_**Contessa Gisella and Lady Razeli….YOU GUYS, mostly, made me write this….lol….I actually wrote something else but changed it entirely lol! Lady Razeli….your reverse psychology made me write, soon as I saw "even if it's a long time coming", hence I just saw your review, I immediately started writing!**_

_**Once again, thank you guys for the reviews, now please review! Motivation is key!**_

_**Even if it's to chew my butt off for taking so long, trust me, it makes me write chapters faster. I really do appreciate the input, and my ears and eyes are open for critiques. Oh, and thank you newbies for adding this story as one of your favorites…though I would've appreciated your input dearly…**_

_**Chao till next time!**_


	6. Dont kill me!

Yes, this is not a new chapter.

No, I'm not discontinuing the story.

However, I do need you guys to help me out with a decision here.

This story isn't going how I planned…guess I sort of lost my way In chapter 3 since…well…hehe…been a few years...and frankly, I'm asking for your permission to re-do some stuff. Lol, silly I know..however, you are my reviewers, I don't feel uncomfortable with where the story is going…or plan on going…but …I have to admit my writing is utter crap as of late, lovely plot, horrible back up. Lol, and due to this…I'm asking you to help me decide on…

Re-do it, hopefully getting my mojo back.

Leave it as it is and continue.

Tic toc, lol, Im hoping for a quick response here lol cause I'm leaving for a few days and will have lots of free time to scribble my thoughts…

Lol, the thing with writing for me is, I've got to feel it to write it, to put myself into that position, think as how the character would be thinking, that sorta crap. But I haven't exactly gotten my "mojo" back, as I like to call it. Heheh, my muse, so…please, respond as soon as you can because it will undoubtedly help me. And don't be sad, I'm planning to do lots of writing the entire summer! So, you guys will undoubtedly be getting lots of new chapters. Respond soon! Because I'll have about a week away with nothing to do bout think and get my mojo back!

And I know im the author and it rests in my hand, but you're my reviewers and readers and what makes you happy gets me extra happy :O


End file.
